What to Fight for
by Ahubbard676
Summary: The sequel to "To Fight With Pride" after coming home from winning Moka back Tsukune decides to become as strong as he can to protect the one he loves!
1. Chapter 1

What to Fight For

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys so this is the squeal for To Fight With Pride. It starts off three months after the end of Tsukune's school year. So in other words around four or five months. I Hope you like it!

/= Narrator Tsukune

/ It had taken a long time, but I was finally strong. Strong enough to fight off anyone that wanted to split Moka and I up. Then again my story wouldn't be so long if there weren't any problems, so are you ready to hear the end?

Tsukune looked out into the sky. The clouds were so close that he could almost touch them, "I'm coming Moka." Tsukune stood on the top of a mountain, the sun made it look like the mountain was made of gold. It has been five months since Tsukune has seen Moka or Akemi, it wasn't his choice to do this but Moka insisted that if he wanted to be stronger, and protect her then he needed training to get him stronger.

Moka sent Tsukune to a place where he was free of everything except training. He made a lot of progress, but it was time for school to start back up again and all the training he could possibly do was already done. Moka had sent him to a mountain top by himself, she had a training dojo that he could use all to himself. After the incident with Miyabi Tsukune hasn't felt any of Moka's blood effecting him. Not only is he still human but her blood had lost its kick in him.

His training had done a number on him. The master that was training him had made Tsukune do fighting styles and workout until his body couldn't handle it anymore and gave in. Tsukune would start his training and he would end it when he passed out from exhaustion.

XXXXXXXX

/ I was so excited about seeing my parents, I had told them that school was giving some students a chance to study in a different country over the summer so that they didn't worry about me.

Tsukune stared intensely at his house. "You have got to be kidding me.", Tsukune held a note in his hand from his parents. 'Dear Son, Your father and I have gone on a vacation. We left Kyoko in charge of the house while we are gone love, mom and dad.' Tsukune had sweat poring from his face, he walked up to the door and pushed it open slightly to see if Kyoko was home. "TSUKI!", Kyoko yelled as she jumped on him from above the door.

Tsukune fell to the ground with Kyoko laying on top of him. "Nice to see you to Kyo... now can you get off of me?", Tsukune asked he didn't know why but he was wondering how long she was sitting up there to ambush him. Kyoko stood up above Tsukune and held her hand out to help him up, "So, how was America?" Tsukune stood up thanks to Kyoko and they walked into the living room. They began to talk about how each other were and what his trip was like. "Yeah.. I guess your dad had some vacation time and decided to take your mom on a trip because they missed you so much.", Kyoko held her stomach when it began to growl.

Tsukune looked at her and smiled. "How about we get something to eat?", Tsukune stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Wha?", Tsukune looked around the kitchen to see everything empty. "What happened?", Tsukune asked as he turned around looking at Kyoko who was still holding her stomach. "I got a little hungry.", Kyoko said looking away from Tsukune. "Ugh.. I guess that can't be helped", Tsukune walked to the refrigerator to see if there was anything that Kyoko hadn't devoured.

Sitting in the refrigerator was a jar of pickles, the only thing in the entire refrigerator. Tsukune sighed and looked down disappointed at Kyoko. "Ha, go ahead and try to open that. I tried for an hour but I couldn't even get it to move.", Kyoko wasn't kidding she had even gotten a wrench to try and open it but nothing. Tsukune turned the lid a little and it opened right up, Kyoko's eyes open wide and she began to cry. Tsukune handed the jar to Kyoko and walked past her, "BUT HOW." Kyoko put the jar on the counter and stared at it intensely.

XXXXXXXX

Moka was sitting on her porch and was watching the sky. It was strange not having Tsukune around, she had just gotten used to showing him affection. Kokoa walked out of Moka's house, she had a broom in her hand and was wearing a bandana that held her hair up and a apron to cover her cloths from dirt. "Your living room is clean.", Kokoa said with a sarcastic attitude. "Good, now clean the dirt over there.", Moka said as she pointed to the front of the lawn. "How am I supposed to clean up dirt, there is nothing but dirt!", Kokoa yelled throwing the broom on the ground.

"You wanted to stay with me didn't you?", Kokoa's shoulders fell to the ground as she picked the broom up off the ground and began to sweep the ground. Coming from the woods dressed in her school outfit, Akemi was dragging her book bag. "Tsukune wasn't at school today, I can't believe he would miss his first day of school.", Akemi sat down on Moka's porch and stared up at the sky. They all missed Tsukune, Kokoa only missed him because he took off some of Moka's rage.

"He will come back soon.", Moka said as she stood up and looked around. "If you hadn't sent him away in the first place.", Akemi said giving Moka a dirty look. Moka stared out into the woods, she could have swore she sensed someone watching them. "Hmm, big sister whats wrong?", Kokoa asked looking at Moka then over to where Moka was looking. Kokoa could sense just the faint energy of someone who was running away.

Kokoa dropped her broom and chased after the person. "Kokoa wait!", Moka yelled as she chased after Kokoa who was already deep into the woods. Akemi looked around and sighed, "I'm coming, don't wait up!" Kokoa ran through branches and bushes to finally get a good sight of the person who was spying on them. He wore a black overcoat and had black glasses covering his eyes, Kokoa didn't recognize him but he didn't seem to be that strong.

Kokoa came out of the woods and appeared into the street where the man was. He had stopped in front of a house that looked kind of familiar. "Who are you?", Kokoa asked walking closer to him. The man smiled and pulled a sword out from underneath his overcoat. Moka jumped from the woods and stood by Kokoa. Moka looked around and knew where they were but why? "Tsukune..", Moka looked at the house the man was standing in front of it was Tsukune's house.

XXXXXXXX

Kyoko watched Tsukune carefully. "How did you do it?", Kyoko asked. Tsukune just smiled and put his arm behind his head. Kyoko grabbed the jar of pickles and pushed them in front of Tsukune, when she did this the juice from the jar fell on Tsukune's shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry. Take your shirt off I will wash it for you.", Tsukune took his shirt of and revealed how he had opened the jar. "Don't worry about it, it was just an accident.", Tsukune said as he handed her his shirt.

Tsukune had muscles, she always remembered her beating up the people that bullied Tsukune. When did he get so macho? Kyoko blushed, she shook her head and grabbed Tsukune's shirt. She ran to the washing machine and threw his shirt in, "When did he get so strong?" Kyoko began to imagine Tsukune with his shirt off and began to blush again. "Whats wrong with me?", Kyoko said to herself as she tapped her cheeks trying to snap out of it.

Tsukune had gone upstairs to his room to put another shirt on, his room was the same as it had always been. He opened his closet and looked for a shirt, he picked just a plain black shirt and put it on. "I wonder what Moka and the others are doing right now. Tsukune walked over to his window and looked outside towards the woods. It has been so long since he has last saw her. Tsukune looked towards the street and standing there was Moka and Kokoa standing against a man with a black overcoat on.

"What is going on? Don't tell me that guy was sent by Miyabi!", Tsukune clenched his fist and began to run downstairs. He ran past Kyoko and she watched him, "Where are you going?" Tsukune looked back at Kyoko and smiled. "Ugh, I forgot something outside, don't worry I will be right back.", Tsukune said as he opened the door.

Kokoa held ran at the man and kicked up at him but he used the back side of his sword to stop Kokoa's kick. Although the pressure pushed him a little bit, Kokoa smiled knowing that she could beat him. "Kokoa look out!", The man had flipped his sword around and swung it at her. Kokoa braced for the sword to hit her but it didn't. "Well, I bet you're happy to see me.", Tsukune's hand was holding the sword. The blade was cutting into his skin but Kokoa was okay.

"Who asked you to save me idiot!", Kokoa said as she walked back over to Moka. Tsukune sighed, she would never be happy with him. The man with the sword pulled it back and backed away from Tsukune. He just smiled at Tsukune and jumped in the air bringing his sword down at Tsukune. Tsukune moved forward and jumped in the air as well.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune fell to the ground, his hands held his stomach. "You need to be less careless, when you jump in the air there is only one way you are going to come. There is no changing your direction in mid-air.", Tsukune stood up and tried again and again. His body was hurt from all of his training but he was determined to become better at fighting. Tsukune jumped in the air again and let his fist guide him, his master walked towards Tsukune and jumped in the air hitting Tsukune in the stomach again.

XXXXXXXX

The man in the overcoat fell to the ground and dropped his sword. Tsukune had hit him in the gut and made him fall to the ground. Tsukune turned around and smiled when he saw Moka and Kokoa standing just a small distance away from him. The man with the overcoat crawled to his sword and picked it up. He wasn't done yet, he looked over at Tsukune's house and began to walk towards it.

Kyoko stood by the door, 'What is taking him so long?', Kyoko opened the door and looked outside. Walking towards the house was the man with the overcoat. "TSUKUNE!", Kyoko shut the door and ran over to the couch to hide from the man. The door was cut open and the man burst through it, Tsukune ran to the man after hearing Kyoko's voice.

The man through the couch out of the way and raised his sword to Kyoko. "TSUKUNE!", Kyoko stared up at the man, before the sword could reach Kyoko Tsukune had grabbed the man and tossed him across the room. "Tsukune?", Tsukune tried not to pay attention to Kyoko. As long as she is okay he still has someone to take care of. Tsukune looked at where he had thrown the man but he was gone.

XXXXXXXX

Moka and Kokoa were sitting on Tsukune's couch, he sat in-between them and had explained things to Kyoko. "I can't believe it...", Kyoko had a lot to take in and Tsukune could understand that. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck and began to cry. "YOU CANT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"


	2. Chapter 2

What To Fight For

Chapter 2

A/N: Special thanks goes out to Hirosio, For giving me more motivation to write!

/Things hadn't been normal ever since I met Moka, the strange thing was that things could get even stranger. I hadn't graduated high school yet so even though I am strong enough to fight monsters I have to attend class who knew?

After meeting Kyoko, Moka and Kokoa went home. Soon after that Akemi arrived looking for the man that had attacked us. She had somehow gotten lost along the way, we had explained everything to Kyoko and she seemed like it was going well with her. Tsukune had just woken up, Akemi had told him last night that school was starting up so he needed to be ready in the morning.

He got dressed in his old high school uniform, since his training his uniform has gotten tighter and tighter. Tsukune looked down at his hand where the sword had cut into it, he didn't have a healing ability so he had to wrap it up in a bandage. He made his way downstairs after getting dressed, Kyoko was staring outside of the window. Tsukune looked at the crazy that is Kyoko, her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept all night.

"Ah Tsuki you're up, listen I'm not sure yet but I think your neighbor is a monster.", Kyoko said as she looked at the window at Tsukune's next door neighbor. It was an old lady, her hair was gray and she could barely walk. "I guess you can't be helped.", Tsukune said as he sat down to put his shoes on.

He couldn't really blame Kyoko for being suspicious of everyone. When he first found out about monsters he was thrilled, he had a reason to be this meant that he could have some sort of amazing training to help make him as strong as he could possibly be. Tsukune looked over at Kyoko, she didn't have any reason to like them though.

Kyoko gasped, she jumped off of the couch and ran to the door. She swung it wide open and standing in front of the door, just getting ready to knock was Akemi. "What do you want?", Kyoko asked as she stared intensely at Akemi. "Ugh... is Tsukune ready?", Akemi said wearing a fake smile trying not to be rude. "Are you going to try and eat him?", Kyoko asked seriously. "What are you talking about?", Akemi asked getting close to Kyoko's face.

Kyoko stepped forward and did the same to Akemi. "Hey lets calm down, Kyoko I will be back after training.", Tsukune grabbed Akemi's wrist and pulled her away from Kyoko. She was just worried about Tsukune, she had no clue about all of the scary and strong monsters out in the world, what if someone decides to attack him.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune and Akemi had reached the school and things seemed different. Looking around Tsukune could see new students that he had never seen before, too many students to just be transfer students. "Do you think its nice?", Chills ran throughout Tsukune's body. He knew that voice, the sound itself was something that Tsukune feared.

Tsukune dropped his book bag and clenched his fist, he turned around and pulled his fist back. When he let it fly forward it was stopped instantly, the amount of pressure that Tsukune's fist made pushed the air around them away. The person who had stopped Tsukune's fist was the one and only Hokuto, his glasses glistened in the sunlight.

"What's wrong surprised?", Hokuto asked. Hokuto was never this strong before, he did have some power when they fought before. Now Tsukune's fist was stopped before it even got to Hokuto, "Ah, I see so you are still deciding to go to this school as well Akemi. I didn't come here to fight you Tsukune, in fact I wish to speak with you after you are done with school.", Hokuto pushed Tsukune's fist away.

Tsukune stayed in a fighting position, Akemi was ready to fight as well. Hokuto waved his hand at the two of them and walked away calmly, "What the hell was that about?" Tsukune looked down at his fist, it was shaking Tsukune had put a lot of power into that punch and he stopped it so easily.

Tsukune and Akemi had made it to class, the class rooms were getting packed because of all the new students. That wasn't bothering him as much as Hokuto, 'I broke his arm yet he doesn't look like I even put a scratch on him just now.' Tsukune felt depressed. "Do you think its nice?", that's what Hokuto said.

Tsukune looked around at all of the new students, it couldn't be. Tsukune looked around, he could feel eyes staring at him. He had no idea that Akemi was part of fairy tale, if they could just put her into this school without anyone knowing imagine how many of the new students were part of fairy tale as well. Tsukune's body was getting hot, there was a lot of people in this class that were new.

For some reason Tsukune was overcome with a fear, it felt like he couldn't move his body. Not only that but it felt like everyone was closing in on him. His breathing increased, Tsukune's body wasn't reacting the way he wanted it to. "Tsukune are you alright?", Akemi's voice broke through to Tsukune. She was standing in front of him and looked worried, without knowing it Tsukune had skipped through his class and it was already time for lunch.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune didn't know what was happening to him, ever since he had met Moka he never had these kind of anxiety attacks. He was in the middle of the woods now making his way to Moka's house, Akemi was part of the student body so she had to keep up appearances. "It looks like something has happened?", Hokuto said as he moved out from behind a tree.

Tsukune dropped his book bag and took a fighting stance. Hokuto laughed a little, "like I said before, I am not here to fight you.", Hokuto said as he raised his hands in the air. "It seems you have had some practice, but there is no way you can beat me again.", Hokuto began to walk closer to Tsukune. He was worried, Tsukune didn't know why but he was.

Something was making him freak out, his heart was beating fast. "Did you know I was once human?", Hokuto asked looking down at his hand. Tsukune tried not to believe Hokuto, "After I was injected with enough blood from someone else however, I became how I am now. The thing I need to tell you is be care full, there are a lot of new transfer students this year aren't there?". Hokuto walked past Tsukune had put his hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

In an instant Hokuto was gone, Tsukune put his hand up to his chest. He needed to see Moka to find out what was happening to him. He let his book bag and ran toward Moka's house, Hokuto stood watching Tsukune. Standing next to him was the man that had attacked him yesterday, "You did your job well, now lets hope what you put on that blade works.", Hokuto said with a smile.

Tsukune's hand was beginning to bleed, he still didn't know what was going on. He made it to Moka's house, he ran through the open trail and into the wide open area where he usually trains. "Moka!", Tsukune yelled falling to his knee. He was sweating and could barely keep his eyes open, Moka ran out of her house and over to Tsukune. Kokoa followed behind her, Moka laid Tsukune on his back and listened to his heart.

/Apparently the man that had attacked Moka the day before had poisoned his blade with something that causes the human body to die, It first effects the nervous system and can cause terrible hallucinations.

Tsukune looked up at Moka, his body couldn't move anymore. "Moka...", his breathing was even getting slower. Tsukune began to think to himself, 'Is this it? To survive getting Moka back to die? All I wanted was to get stronger' Tsukune smiled looking at Moka, 'At least she is safe' Tsukune closed his eyes and began to drift off, a pinch was felt on the side of his neck before he could drift off.

Moka had taken Tsukune into her house and laid him on her couch, her arms were crossed. She was biting her lip as she watched Tsukune rest. She could tell that he was poisoned, she had given him some of her blood to help him heal. It wasn't helping though, the poison was strong enough to keep him on the brink of death. Kokoa sat by his side and had a wet rag on his head, the door flew open and running through was Kyoko and Akemi.

Akemi had went to get her, "Tsuki!" Kyoko fell to Tsukune's side and held his hand. She had tears in her eyes, she looked up at Moka with an angry look on her face. Kyoko took Moka by the hand and pulled her outside, "Kyoko I know that you are worried about Tsukune but- Kyoko didn't care for what Moka had to say.

"Listen to me, Tsukune will be fine okay!", Kyoko had tears running from her eyes. "This is all your fault, he would be fine if you had left him alone!", Kyoko fell to her knees. Moka tried not to think about it, but since Kyoko had said it she couldn't help but let it eat at her. If Moka had never talked to him, none of this would be happening right now.

"YOU DONT DESERVE HIM!", Kyoko yelled as loud as she could. It was her cousin and now, thanks to one girl he is experiencing the most painful thing in the world, yet she gave him just enough blood to keep him from getting better. Kokoa and Akemi tried not to look at Kyoko or Moka, it was the same for them. Tsukune was just a normal guy until they got involved with him, Moka leaned down to Kyoko's level.

"You're right... I don't deserve him. He is kind, nice, strong, and more then anything he cares about anyone more then himself.", Moka knew the pain Kyoko was going through for so long she blamed herself for Tsukune getting killed. They were too busy to notice that Tsukune had gotten off the couch and was standing in the doorway with his fists clenched.

"Tsuki...", Kyoko asked with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

What To Fight for

Chapter 3

Tsukune walked closer to Moka and Kyoko. Tsukune walked past Akemi and Kokoa without even giving them a second thought, "Tsukune?" Kyoko wiped her tears with her forearm, she was still sniffling as Tsukune approached her. Something was different about him, his body looked like it was shaking. Tsukune lifted his fist in the air, he was aiming to hit Kyoko. Moka noticed this before it happened and lifted Kyoko out of the way.

Tsukune's fist hit the ground and made dust fly up all around him. "Wh-What's wrong with him?", Kyoko asked holding her arms close to her chest. It was a strange thing to see Tsukune like this, he even tried to hurt her, his own cousin who is like a sister to him.

"Well it looks like he has gone crazy.", Everyone's attenuation was focused on the one who had said the phrase. Walking up smiling was Hokuto, something about his aura was off. It was like he was a different Hokuto his energy was off the charts. Moka didn't know who to be more concerned about, trying to fend off Tsukune or Hokuto.

Tsukune looked at Hokuto with an evil smile. Tsukune wasted no time running towards Hokuto, Tsukune was yelling as he ran towards Hokuto. Tsukune pulled his fist back and launched it towards Hokuto, instead of grabbing his fist Hokuto moved out of the way of his attack. It took only seconds before Tsukune turned around and swung his fist again.

Hokuto dodged his fists and attacks easily, after getting tired of it Hokuto swung back hitting Tsukune in the gut. Tsukune fell to one knee and blood came from his mouth, "TSUKUNE!" Kyoko yelled as she tried to run after Tsukune. Moka grabbed onto Kyoko's shoulder to keep her from getting in-between the two of them.

Kyoko's voice seemed to have effected Tsukune a little. He had stopped coughing up blood and was sitting still for a moment. "Isn't it strange, even the slightest bit of your blood can make him go crazy.", Hokuto said as he put his foot on the back of Tsukune's head. "What did you do to him?", Kyoko yelled still trying to go to Tsukune's side.

Kokoa and Akemi walked to Moka and stood at her side. Akemi helped hold Kyoko back and Kokoa was ready for a fight, they didn't know what to expect from this new Hokuto. Hokuto put his hand on his chest, "Me, I didn't do anything. It was her that gave him vampires blood, mixed along with a special poison sped up the ghoul process." Kyoko had her fists clenched, "I knew you didn't deserve him...", Kyoko said as she pulled away from Akemi.

Kyoko ran towards Tsukune. "Tsuki!", Her voice hit Tsukune like it was a bullet. Hokuto lifted his foot off of Tsukune, he backed away a little and let Kyoko kneel to his side. Moka couldn't just let Tsukune attack Kyoko, it was her mistake and she would fix it! Moka began to walk closer to Tsukune, she tried to walk as slow as she possibly could. Every moment they had together was flashing before her eyes.

Every smile, everyday he would get stronger to protect the people he loved. Tears began to fall from Moka's face, she couldn't hold her feelings back. She.. she loved him and now she had to kill him, if she didn't stop him now he would begin to kill non-stop. No humanity was left in Tsukune's body.

"What is she going to do?", Akemi asked as she looked to Kokoa for some sort of relief. Kokoa looked down and knew what Moka was going to do. There was no coming back from this bloodthirsty rage, Akemi couldn't believe it Moka was really going to do that. "Wait, there has to be some other way!", Akemi yelled as she ran after Moka.

"K-Kyoko...", Moka stopped in her tracks. Hokuto's smile faded away, "Tsukune are... are you okay?" Akemi lit up when she heard Tsukune's voice. "What... is happening?", Moka asked herself looking over to Hokuto. The reaction on his face meant that he wasn't expecting it either, "Hmm... its no matter, all there is to do is wait." Hokuto turned around and began to walk away, "You're not going anywhere, tell us how to get the poison out of Tsukune's body!", Akemi yelled.

"There isn't a way.. eventually you will have to kill him... and you know it.", Hokuto smiled at Moka. He was talking to her, she didn't want to say it but he was right. Once he is a ghoul he will just be bloodthirsty and try to kill everyone. Hokuto continued to walk away, Akemi clenched her fist and began to run after Hokuto. Before she could attack him, he had seemed to disappear.

Tsukune took a deep breath and stood up with Kyoko's help. Everyone gathered around Tsukune, he looked like he was himself again but he was in extreme pain. They all helped carry him inside Moka's house, they laid him on her couch and stood around him. "So let me get this straight, Hokuto put something in his blood that makes him go crazy when your blood is mixed with it?", Akemi asked looking at Moka.

Moka nodded her head slightly, Moka looked over to Kyoko. It wasn't strange for the sister to hate the girlfriend, 'Girlfriend?' Moka didn't know what they were, since Tsukune has come back they haven't spent any sort of time together. "Big sis can I talk to you?", Kokoa asked as she pulled on her shirt.

Moka walked back with Kokoa, Akemi watched the two walk away and begin to talk. Akemi walked closer and stood just far enough away to hear what they were talking about. "It might be able to help him, bu- Akemi had only heard that, it was enough thought. "What can help Tsukune?", Moka and Kokoa looked at Akemi. They looked like they didn't want to even think about the option.

"Listen if it can help Tsukune we need to do it no matter what!", Moka looked at past Akemi and saw Tsukune laying on the couch. "We need to get the poison out of his blood stream, the only way to do that without finding a cure would be to take it out ourselves.", Akemi had a sigh of relief, Tsukune was going to be alright.

"So how are we going to take his blood out?", Akemi asked looking at both Moka and Kokoa. "We need to drain all of his blood, if we leave any at all there could be a possibly that the poison could stay within his body.", Kokoa said crossing her arms. "But if all of his blood is gone then that means he will die wont it?", Akemi asked.

"That isn't what the problem is though, when he becomes a ghoul his heart starts producing vampire blood. So since he is already at his limits, his heart might just produce vampire blood instead of human blood once we remove the tainted blood that is in his system.", Moka explained. Akemi thought back to just a few minutes ago when Tsukune was ready to attack Kyoko.

"If that happens then he will become a full fledged ghoul?", Akemi asked putting her hand up to her heart. Tsukune meant a lot to everyone, if he were to be turned into a ghoul what would they all do? "Do it!", everyone looked towards where Tsukune was. Kyoko was standing up looking at everyone, "I don't care what the risks are, if Tsukune even has the slightest chance to survive then do it!", Kyoko was so emotional.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone was outside, they had brought a table out and laid Tsukune on top of it. He was still in pain, his body was warm, Moka's blood was struggling to keep him alive while the poison was doing its job of killing him off. Kyoko stood off to the side, she didn't want to see Tsukune getting hurt, "Moka..." Tsukune had just enough energy to talk. Moka leaned close to Tsukune, she couldn't help but feel emotional as well. She was trying to be strong but to much was at risk, she didn't want to lose Tsukune a second time.

"I will be fine so don't worry so much about me okay?", Tsukune said with a smile on his face. At that moment Moka felt something in her heart. What was she thinking, this entire time she has been hoping that he doesn't die. This is Tsukune, the guy who fought vampires, beat up bullies and even survived Kokoa. There was no way that some stupid thing like this would kill him, "If you even think about giving up, you will do so many exercise when you wake up.", Moka said as she pushed back some of his hair.

A smile came to his face, after that he closed his eyes. Moka had faith in him, she reached down to his hand and cut a little sliver on his wrist. Blood began to flow out of his body, it wasn't fast enough to drain all of it before his heart produced more blood. Kokoa had to cut his other wrist as well, after a couple minutes Tsukune's body had turned pale as snow. It seemed like an eternity waiting for his blood to drain.

His breathing was getting slower and slower although, it looked like it was working he looked like the pain was going away. Some time after cutting him, his blood had stopped flowing out of his body, Moka and Kokoa closed up his wounds and sat down waiting. "So all of the poison is out of his body now?", Kyoko asked standing next to Tsukune.

"No..", Moka said staring at him. Kyoko looked at Moka, she was confused the whole reason for doing this was to get all of the poison out of his body. "If he would have lost any more blood, his heart would stop beating, the only thing keeping it beating now is Moka's blood.", Akemi explained.

XXXXXXXX

Hokuto had returned to Miyabi, his job was complete, "So how did things go?" Miyabi asked as he walked around in his room. Hokuto was smiling at his job well done, "Everything happened exactly as you said it would, they even drained his blood.", Hokuto said with his hands behind his back. This was his redemption for failing to kill Tsukune the firs time around.

"Good, now I want you to kill his cousin.", Miyabi said smiling. His evil plan was going perfectly, "Even if they have most of the poison out, if he uses Moka's powers to stop you the poison will effect him. Just get him to use enough power to turn into a ghoul then leave.", Miyabi said dismissing Hokuto.

A/N: So like I said review and tell me to update one of my stories, I was also thinking of writing a story with other writers so tell me who would like to see me write with, you never know.


End file.
